I Can Still Have This (Arima x Haise)
by HiirakoKaneki23
Summary: The QS celebrates Haise birthday but with an unexpected guest. How will Haise feel about this? Will something happen between Haise and Arima?
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Arima and Kaneki/Haise ~

**I Can Still Have This part 1**

**(Kishou Arima x Haise Sasaki fanfic)**

"Ahh.. It's so cold outside" Haise said while fixing his white trench coat. He is on his way back from a meeting at the main office. After several minutes of driving, he finally reached his destination, the Chateau. He was standing infront of the main door when he noticed that there is something wrong. The place is too dark and quiet.

"It's already late so maybe they're asleep already... They are still growing after all.." he thought to himself.

He opened the door when suddenly, a big popping sound filled the entire room and then he saw the QS in front of him wearing party hats.

"waaa-"

Shirazu: "Happy birthday Sassan!

Mutsuki: "Happy birthday Sasaki-san!

Shirazu: "..."

Saiko: "Happy birthday Sasaki!"

"Waa-! You guys.. You surprised me!" Haise said while taking a deep breath. He didn't notice it but there is one unexpected guest.

Arima approached Haise.

"A-Arima...? Ha?! A-Arima, why are you here? You're busy right?" he said, surprised at what he saw.

"Is there something wrong on taking a break and greet my subordinate a happy birthday?"

"N-no. Wait.. It's my birthday?" Haise looked at his phone and checked the date.

"You're right. I didn't notice it because I've been busy lately."

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." says Haise as he smile at his subordinates.

"Wait.. Isn't it your birthday too Arima? We share the same date right?"

"Yes" Arima says while nodding.

"You should have said so earlier Arima-san!" said the excited Shirazu.

"I didn't know that. Happy birthday Arima-san" said Mutsuki.

"Since I am the squad leader, I have decided to have a double celebration for Sassan and Arima-san!"

(What a pain in the ass...) Urie thought to himself "Sounds good"

"I want to return to my room and play" Saiko mutters to herself.

"W-wait a minute Shirazu, I'm sure Arima is tired from wo-"

"No. It's ok. I want to celebrate Haise's birthday too." Arima said while looking at him.

Haise blushed as he hear what Arima said. It's like he wants to spend some time with with him.

"It's decided then. Yeah! Let's get the party startin'!" Shirazu said as he dash off to the kitchen.

"I'll help Shirazu prepare the food." Mutsuki said as he follow Shirazu.

After a few minutes of waiting, the food is finally done.

Mutsuki placed a cup of coffee in front of Haise.

"here's your coffee Sasaki-san"

"Thanks." then he smiled at his subordinate.

Everyone gave their presents for him which made the man really happy.

Everyone filled themselves up and talked about different things as the hours pass by.

After a few hours of merry-making, the party has went to a close. Mutsuki, Shirazu, Urie and Saiko returned to their respective rooms after saying their goodnights to their superiors.

To be continued...

**(a/n)** In this story, Haise shares the same birthday as Arima but in TG:re, Haise's birthday is in April (maybe that's the time when "kaneki" died, if you know what I mean) and Arima's birthday is Dec. 20, the same with Kaneki. I used Haise/Kanek's birthday here.

**(a/n)** I'll post the next part of [I Can Still Have This] tomorrow evening *u* hope you guys like it~

**PS**: I am planning on making a HideKane and ShuuNeki bday fanfic too 3


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENE AND BL/YAOI (BOY'S LOVE) PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS. _**

**_THANK YOU VERY MUCH. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY STORY :) _**

**Chapter 2:**

The rest of the Quinckes left for their respective rooms after the birthday party. After that, Haise cleaned the remaining mess at the tables and in the kitchen and after he is done , he went back the dining room when he noticed that Arima is not there anymore.

"Hmmm..? I wonder where Arima is.. He did said that he'll spend the night here" he thought to himself. "Maybe he's at the veranda again like he used to."

He went back to his room and he saw the white-haired man standing at the veranda while looking at the night sky with a distant look in his eyes. The sleek figure of the man, illuminated by the bright moonlight looked beautiful in his eyes. He cannot stop looking at the man's figure with awe.

"He IS here" he muttered to himself while smiling.

"You sure like it the view here don't you." Haise said as he approach Arima.

"Yeah, the scenery here looks peaceful yet sad at the same time" Arima spoke softly as he looked at the flashing city lights.

As they admire the view, a strong gust of wind suddenly blew.

"uwaa- it's gotten pretty cold out here." Haise said, shivering.

"Nn.. You should wear more clothes even inside the house" Arima said as he remove his scarf and wrap it around Haise's neck.

"I'm fine, you shou-"

"You don't look "fine" to me though, you wear it. I'm not cold at all."

"B-but-"

"If you're really worried about me, then let me at least so this." Arima gently grabs Haise's hands and held it tightly which made him blush furiously.

"Your hand is really warm Arima." he said as he snuggle close to him.

Arima intertwined his fingers with Haise which made him blush even more. He let out a small smile but big enough to be seen by Haise's keen eyes.

He looked at Haise's hand and while taking an elegant-looking box out of his pocket. Confused, Haise only curiously stared at Arima and waiting for an explanation. He opened the box which contained an elegant yet simple black and silver wristwatch. He gently put the watch on Haise's wrist and closed the clasp shut. Haise was about to protest when Arima suddenly leaned closer and whispered in a deep yet gentle voice.

"Happy birthday Haise." his voice full of sincerity.

"B-but Arima. I can't take something like this! It looks expensive" he said, his voice full of guilt.

"Did you not like my present?" Traces of sadness filled the man's expression.

"N-no... That's no it. It's just-" Arima cut him off. Haise did like the present and wanted to say thank you, it's just that it looked really expensive and he doesn't want to trouble his superior.

"Then it's fine. It's my present for you."

Still feeling guilty yet very happy at the same time, Haise accepted the man's present when he suddenly remembered that he doesn't have anything prepared for him. He lost track of time and didn't notice that it's their birthday because of his busy schedule and with a lot of events happening at the same time.

Haise panicked when he realized that he doesn't have anything to give to his superior even though he went all the way the buy such expensive gift.

"A-arima, I'm so sorry! I-I lost track of time and didn't have anything for you. I promise t give you one as soon as possible. I really am sorry, even though you went all the way to buy this for me." he said as he looked at the watch, guilt and shame filled his voice.

"It's fine, you don't need to, I can still have _this." _the man leaned closer and kissed him.

"aah-"

Arima broke the kissed and looked at Haise's bright red face. He did not expect such a thing to happen. Still suprised, the man kissed him again, but this time, it's longer and passionate. He can feel the man's sincerity as their kiss deepen.

"nngh.."

*pants*

"A-ari...ma.." Haise said between their kisses.

"aaann-"

The man pushed Haise onto to the wall to support him. Haise can feel his legs go jelly as their kiss go deeper and deeper. The man slowly undresses him, starting with his tie and long-sleeved shirt.

Arima started to lick his neck and touch him everywhere.

"You've gotten pretty sensitive here" he said as he touch Haise's chest.

"A..ri..ma.. Aaa- n-no.. N..ot th..ere.. Nnn~" the man continues to suck and lick his nipples.

"aah~" Haise keeps moaning with pleasure.

After that, they both slowly laid on the bed together and the man unfastened Haise's belt and unbuttoned his pants. "You've gotten pretty hard Haise." said Arima as he stroke his lower part.

"P-pl..eas..e don..t s..ay suc..h embarra...ssing.. thing...s.. nngh,.. aaah~" he said while covering his flushed face. He didn't want the man to see such a lewd side of him.

Arima started sucking and jerking him.

"AANN~ aa~ N-no.. A-arima... No..t t..here.. nngh~" he said between his sexy moan which aroused he man more.

"If you really want me to stop, then feel free to push me away" the man said with a serious voice. Haise suddenly opened his eyes and saw the man's expression. Guilt rush through him, he didn't mean what he said, he's just worried that his squad might here him. He reached for the man and kissed him deeply. As if he sensed that he did not mean it, Arima returned his kisses.

"I'm just worried that the someone might here us, they have strong sense of hearing after all."

"If you're really worried about it then just keep your voice down"

"I-I can't! He said as his voice raise.

"I-it's h-hard for me to keep my voice down when I-I'm feeling this g-good." his gazed went somewhere, as if avoiding eye contact, his face flushed as if all of his blood went up to his cheeks.

The corner of the man's lips curved as he heard what his partner said and leaned closer to kiss him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they won't mind" Arima said as he proceed to continue sucking him.

"wha- AANN~"

Arima jerked him off faster and faster... and faster..

"Ari...ma.. s..top.. I-I'm... cumm..ing... aahh~ nngnn~" he said between his breath.

"It's ok. Just release it whenever you want"

Haise, moaning in pleasure finally reached his climax.

"ahh~ AAH~ HNNGH~.. AAAH-~"

Hot, sticky liquid filled Arima's mouth.

"Y-you should have moved your mouth when I said I was cumming. Don't swallow it. Spit it out!" Haise said as he catch his breath, embarrassed. He never thought his superior would ever do such a thing, let alone swallow is cum.

"Too late, I already swallowed it."

"Seriousl-"

Arima leaned closer again and kissed him.

"I never said I was done."

"Eh..? Wha-"

He positioned his subordinate and inserted his finger inside him.

"I'll be taking my real present now."

"Ha?" confusion filled his thoughts.

Arima jerked his finger in and out inside of him as he lick Haise's neck.

"A-Arima.. nngh~"

The man inserted more finger inside him which made him moan louder.

"AHH~ NNGNN~ W-what are you doing...? He said between his moans.

"Preparing you."

The man positioned himself and inserted his dick inside his subordinate.

"a...aaaah~ haaa~ A-ari..maa.. Aaahh.. Nggghnn~"

He started moving. Started it slow and gentle, worried that it might hurt Haise.

"Does it hurt?" asked the man, genuinely concerned about his subordinate.

"N-no.. Nngh~ haaa~ haa~

"Then does it feel good?" surprised by the sudden question, Haise covered his red face before answering.

"Nn.. I-it feels great."

Whatever Haise says aroused the man more which caused him to go faster and harder. Arima stopped momentarily with his dick still inside Haise, resting for a bit and letting Haise catch his breath.

He kissed him before moving again, raising his subordinate's hips and legs more, causing him to penetrate deeper inside him.

"A..rim..a. Aah~ It's goi..ng deep..er.. nnggh~ haa" he said while panting. He thought that he might go crazy if Arima goes any further, but he let himself lose it for him, for the sake of the person he loves, he'll go all the way just to make him happy. It's his gift to him after all.

Arima continued to penetrate him deeper and deeper as they try different positions. Haise was quite suprised at how "good" his superior is at this kind of thing but he can't think of anything else right now except how good he was feeling at the moment.

The man slams himself onto Haise, going faster and harder every second. They are both nearing their peaks when Arima suddenly said "Call me by my name, like you used to Haise."

Suprised at his request, Haise called him by his given name. He used to call him like that before but ever since they started working together, he now calls him by the last-name basis out of respect for his superior.

"K-kishou... Ki..shou... Aahh~ hnnnn~"

"Hais..e aaah.. hnngh.. Haise..."

Haise hugged him as he goes faster, still calling his given name.

"Kish..ou.. I-I'm cummi...ng.. Ahh.. Hnngh.. Haa~"

"Me too.. Hai..se.. Nnn~"

"aaaahnn...~ haa.. Aaah~

"nnn~.. Nggh.. Haaa.."

"AAAHNN~ haa.. Haa.."

"Haaa.. Ha..aa~"

With one last thrust, they both reached their climax with Arima cumming inside Haise.

"Haa.. haaa... Are you alright Haise?" asked Arima, worried that he might have gone overboard on their sex.

"I-I'm alright.. Haaa.. Ahh.." he can feel the hot cum gushing inside of his body.

Still catching their breaths, the two kissed together and Haise whispered something on Arima's ear.

"Happy birthday Kishou" a genuine smile flashed through Haise's lips.

"Thank you for letting me do this, I love you Haise." he said while giving him a warm smile.

Arima took out his dick inside of Haise, causing him to moan on last time.

The two snuggled close together before they pass out.

***the next day***

Haise was sleeping soundly when he noticed that Arima is not beside him. Still in a daze, he looks at the clock. It's only 6 in the morning and the Quinckes are still asleep. It's their long-awaited day-off after all.

He got up and sat on the bed when he remembered what happened last night and how wild it was. He also noticed that his room is in great mess with clothes lying everywhere.

"So that wasn't a dream after all. How embarrassing." his face flushed.

"I better clean up before those guys wakes up" he fixed the clothes lying around and the sheets... which was filled with their "love juices".

"I-I better clean this one too." he immediately pulled the sheets and placed it somewhere.

It took him some time to clean up because his hips hurt, thanks to what happened last night.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and when he face the mirror, there are several kiss marks on his neck.

"That Arima, why did he leave his marks?" he said, blushing. He wore a simple over-sized shirt, big enough to cover all the marks on his body that Arima left and shorts with his hair still messy. He went to the kitchen and saw him sitting on the table while drinking coffee like nothing ever happened, wearing an unbuttoned shirt and pants.

He was very nervous when he saw the man's bare skin. It reminds him of the sensations he left when they are doing it.

"I'm thinking too much" he said as he clears his mind.

Haise was thinking how to approach the man without being reminded of what happened the night before. He was standing by the entrance of the kitchen for a few minutes before finally gathering the courage to talk to him.

"G-good morning, Arima." he said in an awkward tone.

"'Morning" he replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

He went to look at the fridge and get some food to prepare. Even though he can't eat human food, he still cooks and takes care of the Quinckes, he is like the parent-figure to them despite being around the same age.

He glanced at Arima, only to find out that the man is actually staring quite intently at him.

"I-is there something wron-" Arima cut him.

"Is your body alright?" while avoiding eye contact as if he's embarrassed.

"He's been asking me the same question since yesterday" he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry, I'm ok. I-It doesn't hurt or anything." he said, embarrassed at the last statement. He said that but in reality, his hips DOES hurt a lot, he's just baring with the pain so he won't worry the him.

"I'll help you with that." Arima said as he crack the eggs.

"It's ok, can do this stuff, just rest there for a bit." he said at him then smiled.

"I really love your smile." He hugged Haise from the back and kissed him.

"Thank you for your present last night. I really love it." said the man as he smile. This time, his smile is bright like the sun, shining Haise's cold, dark world.

He was about to kiss him again when Shirazu suddenly bursts out of the room, along with Urie and Mutsuki, Saiko still sleeping like she usually does.

"'Morning Sassan! And you too Arima-san!"- Shirazu

"Good morning Sasaki-san, Arima-san"- Mutsuki

"..." -Urie

"T-that was close" Haise thought to himself. "I hope they didn't hear anything last night."

But Haise noticed something odd, they all seemed embarrassed and avoiding eye contact.

"M-morning guys" he said awkwardly.

"Morning"-Arima

After that, the Quinckes all sat at the table and waited for the food to cook, Haise and Arima still cooking. They all stared at the two who had no idea that they are being watched by them.

Haise was reaching for the flour at the cabinet, he's making pancakes, when a sudden sharp pain run through him and he almost fell off to the ground, fortunately, Arima was able to catch him by his waist and helped him regain his balance.

"T-thanks Kish- Arima." he smiled at him awkwardly.

"You shouldn't move too much, I know you body still aches." He said with a serious tone.

Thinking that what Arima said is quite misleading, Haise turned around to look at the Quinckes, only to find their flushed faces that are looking awkwardly at different directions, even Urie who usually doesn't care seems to know something.

Haise let out a defeated sign.

"They definitely heard everything, EVERYTHING, last night." Arima feigning ignorance.

* * *

><p>uwaa- I finally fished this one~ yaaay~ *jumps around* I made this as a gift for Arima Kishou and KanekiHaise's birthday.

Note: In Tokyo Ghoul:re, Haise Sasaki's birthday is April 2nd, not December 20, (maybe that's the time when "Kaneki" died and "Haise" was born, if you know what I mean. T^T. I made this knowing that.

Hope you guys enjoyed my story. :)

(I'm really sorry if there is some grammar error, I have yet to proofread his and english is not my mother tongue. And I am new to writing fanfics so there may be redundant scenes or something, and writing BL fics is kinda embarrassing but really enjoyable at the same time)


End file.
